Todo un león
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: "Se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron fuertemente. Simba se sorprendió de lo pequeño que ahora parecía el pájaro entre sus patas y Zazu comprobó maravillado que era realmente posible estar cerca de Simba sin que le diera empujones o le hiciera burlas". Oneshot sobre la batalla final vista desde el punto de vista de Zazu. SPOILER.


_**"EL REY LEÓN" **_**ES UNA PELÍCULA DE WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

Zazu, una vez liberado de su jaula gracias a aquel suricata y al facóquero rabioso que iba con él, pudo al fin extender sus alas y volar. Llevaba semanas ahí encerrado para hacer de tocadiscos de Scar y le costó un poco al principio.

Cuando salió, vio que la roca se había convertido en el escenario de una batalla campal. Las leonas, los recién llegados y Rafiki trataban de mantener a las hordas de hienas a raya con sus puños, colmillos y garras. En lo más alto, Scar se enfrentaba a un león. ¿Quién? Scar se había deshecho de todos los machos cuando llegó al trono para asegurarse el control de la manada. Tal vez fuera otro forastero. Aún así, no podía creer que alguien tuviera el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a Scar.

Planeó sobre la escena para intentar ver mejor. Los dos leones estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Se daban tales golpes que hasta a Zazu le dolió y pensó que seguramente el contrincante desconocido estaría arrepentido de haber desafiado a Scar.

Pero no. Eso solo animó al león a luchar con más ímpetu si cabía. Estaba decidido a acabar con Scar. Zazu voló un poco más bajo para verle. Cuando finalmente la luz del fuego que se había desatado alrededor de la roca iluminó su rostro, Zazu se detuvo.

...¿Mufasa?

- No...No puede ser...Mufasa...murió-musitó Zazu.

¡Pero aquel león se parecía tantísimo a él! ¡Su misma melena, sus mismos ojos, hasta la forma en que miraba a su oponente le recordaba a Mufasa! Sólo podía ser su fantasma.

Eso o...

- Simba-dijo en un susurro.

¿Cómo podía ser? ¡Scar les había dicho que...!

...¡Scar!

Zazu, aleteando en el aire sintiendo la presión de la estupefacción y la alegría de volver a ver a Simba, vio como el resucitado esquivaba a Scar cuando éste se abalanzó sobre él y el usurpador rodaba por la roca hasta caer a un foso. Pensó por un momento que había muerto en la caída pero lo vio levantarse lentamente. Volvió la cabeza hacia las hienas. Las leonas las habían echado de la roca. Huían a toda prisa. Pero muchas se quedaron al pie de la gran roca y rodearon a Scar, su líder. Seguramente para pedir órdenes...O no.

Scar estaba derrotado y las leonas eran demasiado fuertes para ellos. Sólo quedaba retirarse, pero no parecían querer hacerlo sin antes ajustar cuentas con Scar. No podía oír qué ocurría pero la expresión aterrorizada de Scar y la sonrisa que se dibujó en los rostros derrotados de las hienas no presagiaba nada bueno para el león. Scar retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared de piedra, suplicando, mientras las hienas se acercaban cada vez más a él mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Zazu se alejó temblando de allí antes de ver lo que ocurrió después.

Aterrizó a pocos metros del vencedor, que jadeaba en la roca. Ambos se miraron durante un instante sin decir nada.

- ...Simba...¿Eres tú?-preguntó.

Simba asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Vaya...Veo que al fin tienes una melena digna de tu especie-observó Zazu.

- Supongo que ya no me volverás a llamar pelón, ¿no?-rió Simba.

Zazu soltó una pequeña risita.

- Ya no puedo-dijo-. A un rey hay que rendirle pleitesía, sea como sea su melena. Aunque...no sé-se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda-. Recuerdo que dijiste hace un tiempo que me despedirías en cuanto fueras rey.

- Je. No sé qué hacer...-para hacer un poco de rabiar a Zazu, Simba adoptó una pose pensativa-. Seguirías dándome la vara allá donde fuera a mí y a las siguientes generaciones.

- Eso tenlo por seguro-asintió Zazu, orgulloso.

Simba sonrió. Zazu, segundos después, abandonó su mirada arrogante y sonrió también.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se abrazaron fuertemente. Simba se sorprendió de lo pequeño que ahora parecía el pájaro entre sus patas y Zazu comprobó maravillado que era realmente posible estar cerca de Simba sin que le diera empujones o le hiciera burlas.

Al apartarse, se pasó sus plumas por los ojos.

- ...¿Estás llorando?-preguntó Simba con una risita.

- ¡No! ¡Es que apestas a ceniza y suciedad! ¿Es que te has estado revolcando en el fango?-exclamó Zazu.

- En realidad, sí...Es una historia algo larga pero prometo contártela.

La lluvia comenzó a salpicarles. El fuego se apagó y el aire comenzó a ser un poco más respirable.

- Supongo...que es hora de presentarme-susurró Simba.

- Sí. Te están esperando-asintió Zazu.

- En fin...Allá vamos...

- De acuerdo...majestad.

Simba le miró y Zazu pudo ver en sus ojos un poco de temor ante semejante cambio. Decidió dejarlo solo para que se preparara mentalmente antes de eregirse como rey.

Salió volando de allí y se posó en una roca junto a Nala y los demás. Sonrió a la leona y esperó junto a ella a que bajara a presentarse.

Los presentes no lo notaron pero Simba, tal y como se temía, sí. Había llorado.

¿Cómo no iba a llorar?

Verle era como ver a Mufasa, quien no sólo fue su gran amigo, sino también a quien debía su vida.

Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando que Simba había muerto. No había pasado ni un solo día ni una sola noche en que no se hubiera dormido recordando sus gritos, agarrado a aquel árbol seco en mitad de la estampida.

Y ahora había descubierto que estaba vivo y que se había convertido en todo un león.

Por fin Simba apareció entre el humo que cubría la roca y Zazu le recibió con una reverencia. Simba le sonrió antes de ir al encuentro de su madre y de Nala, contra las que se frotó con mucho amor. A continuación, subió a lo más alto de la roca, donde le esperaba Rafiki, que le recibió con una reverencia que Simba correspondió con un abrazo. Finalmente, ascendió. Todos le miraban en silencio, bañados por la lluvia. Zazu no pudo evitar abrir el pico ligeramente.

Definitivamente, ese no era el Simba que había conocido. Había algo en él que no podía describir. ¿Nobleza? ¿Fuerza? No sabía definirlo. Pero ahí estaba y todo el mundo lo veía. Sabían que estaban ante un auténtico rey.

Simba, mirando el cielo lleno de nubes y gotas de lluvia, rugió. Las leonas rugieron a su vez, reconociéndolo como rey. Zazu deseó por primera vez en su vida haber nacido león para poder rugir él también, pero se conformó con luchar para mantener la compostura.

...Mufasa estaría tan orgulloso...

...Él también lo estaba.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Sólo una cosa que tendría que aclarar: al parecer, hay distintas versiones de cómo pasó Zazu a ser mayordomo de Mufasa. Una de ellas, mi favorita, es que le salvó de ser devorado por las hienas y, a cambio, Zazu le ofreció sus servicios. Aunque a Mufasa no le gustaba mucho la idea de tenerle revoloteando alrededor todo el tiempo, terminó por valorarlo y se hicieron amigos.  
**


End file.
